Known hard disk arrangements for computing devices, such as server device assemblies, allow so called hot-swappable capabilities. Hot-swappable means being able remove, insert, and/or replace hard disk without requiring the shutdown of the computer system. The ability to hot-swap components is particularly important to maintain or expand the server assembly without interrupting service. However, server device assemblies with industry standard size have limited space for manipulating components mounted therein without considerable disassembly of the server device assembly. Thus, the arrangement and number of hot-swappable components that can be utilized within a server device assembly is generally limited.